vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunters’ Codex
The Hunters’ Codex is a series of sessions relating to various monsters around Var’Tareen. It is an anthology game with loosely connected games. The only session so far has been the encounter with the Melting Stag in Tanner’s Vale. Session One: The Melting Stag Player Characters Al’Sys: An assassin who stumbled across the hunt on his way South. He unsettled everyone else and just as the group encountered the Melting Stag. He didn’t care about killing the monster. Chrysanthemum: An artist from Mordehall and daughter of a noble family. Chrysanthemum took part in the hunt in order to watch people in struggles of life or death. However she was quite unprepared to spend time in the woods. Dirk and Chrysanthemum got along well and the Toallan had his butler help Chrysanthemum. Dirk Masters: The son of a powerful WMA member. Dirk was a trophy hunter who travelled with his butler Hobbsington. He was an expert with crossbows and his battle strategy consisted of having Hobbsinghton hand him loaded crossbows which he would fire and drop. In all other things he was inexperienced and useless. Hobbsington had to take care of him. Doc McPriam: A researcher obsessed with finding a cryptid. He followed this bounty hoping it was his prey. The Melting Stag was not what he was after but the researcher was still able to provide helpful advice on how to take down the beast. Doc was an old man driven crazy by his hunt. Everyone else was put off by his demeanor. Hobbsington: The butler of Dirk and the person who organized the trip. Hobbsington was strong and carried all of Dirk’s gear including his tent and many crossbows. On the trip to the Stag he took care of camp and made sure the rich son didn’t get hurt. Ricky: The guide of the woods who was hired by Hobbsington. Ricky pretended to give wisdom to Dirk as a scam. However he was a competent tracker and was familiar with the woods. In the fight against the Stag he used his two knives to attack the beast directly. Important NPCs Orna Wellis Vince Carter Summary Tanner's Vale was a small town in the East of Toalla right next to the mountain range Ghuramor's Spine. It was being disrupted by a monster which would eat crops to the ground, melt fences and buildings, and eventually kill people who tried to stop it. The local West Merchants Association posted a bounty on the beast. Many people showed up to try and slay it. One group was a rich young Toallan named Dirk Masters, his butler Hobbsington, his local hired guide Ricky, a man named Doc McPriam who studied monsters, a young Mordish artist from a rich family named Chrysanthemum, and Al'Sys. They were an odd group but after speaking to Vince Carter at the WMA office they were able to visit the places in town that had been attacked. Thanks to Doc they identified the monster as a Melting Stag, which Dirk then dubbed the Corrodafawn. They followed some old tracks out of town. Shortly after they ran into Orna Wellis who was a member of the Legion of the Dancing Winds. She was here studying the beast to try and add it to the Legionnaire’s Bestiary. She wished them luck, gave them advice, and asked that if they survive, bring her back some pieces or tell her where they killed it. They travelled deeper into the woods, resting for the night. Early the next morning they found a trail of blood. It lead them to another group. Only one had survived their encounter with the Stag. Doc promised to help the survivor if he told them the direction to the stag. They learned the direction and stopped Al’Sys from putting the man down. As they walked in the direction of the Stag the horses began to get nervous. They had to leave them behind. The stag was found in a ruined part of the woods at the base of a cliff. There was no grass or shrubbery in the area. It had all been eaten. All that was left was burned trees and melted rock. They engaged the Melting Stag. It was a tough fight with nearly everyone getting close to death. The beast lost both its antlers. But in the end Chrysanthemum death the last blow. The Melting Stag was dead. They collected the head and their trophies and left to collect the reward. Category:Events Category:Campaigns